Villains' Kids
by Peterpaneverfails
Summary: They all expected to just steal the wand when they went to Auradon not find 'Once Upon Time' versions of their parents that actually care about their kids and most importantly did not expect to pulled into their world as they remain stuck.However that is what happens and it only gets complicated from there.
1. Villain's Kids

In this book there will many villains' children and due to that I have decided to make this page to help you keep track of whose is whose parents,what they look like,their fears and a few other things about each person.Keep aware this page may change as more people begin to make apperences in later chapters and there may be fears on this list characters have but only in some chapters due to them over coming the fear at some point.

 _Annabelle_

Full name: Annabelle De Vil

Nickname: Anna, Belle, and De Vil

Age: Eleven

Parent: Cruella De Vil

Appearance: Annabelle has black eyes, pale white skin, Cruella's traditional black and white hair cut short,and wears a red t-shirt with black and white shorts and red sneakers.

Friends: Evie, Yakko, Wakko, Elizabeth, Craig, Ipa, and Afi

Fears: Her birth mother when she is in a mood, dogs and Snow White, Snow White's husband, and the seven dwarfs.

Likes: To play instruments and graffiti

 _Evie_

Full name: Evie

Nickname: E

Age: Eleven

Parent: Evil Queen

Appearance: Evie has long dark blue hair,and wears a dark blue dress with red fingerless gloves, black leggings,and black sneakers.

Friends: Annabelle, Yakko, Wakko, Elizabeth, Craig, Ipa, and Afi

Fears: Snow White, Snow White's husband, and failure

Likes: To design fashion

 _Ipa_

Full name: Ipa

Nickname: None

Age: Ten

Parent: Te Fiti

Appearance: Ipa has green eyes, green skin, a green crown with vines and flowers on it,and wears a green dress with a white shirt underneath and green sneakers.

Friends: Evie, Yakko, Wakko, Elizabeth, Craig,Annabelle, and Afi

Fears: Losing her brother

Likes: To garden

Siblings: Afi(brother)

 _Afi_

Full name: Afi

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Te Fiti

Appearance: Afi has yellow eyes, a volcano like apperence and wears a volcano designed shirt with slight burn marks,black pants,and black sneakers.

Friends: Evie, Yakko, Wakko, Elizabeth, Craig,Annabelle, and Ipa

Fears: Losing his sister

Likes: Destruction

Siblings: Ipa(sister)

 _Wakko_

Full name: Wakko

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Chesire Cat

Appearance: Wakko has bright yellow eyes,two purple ears ontop his head,a purple tail,and wears a light purple striped long sleeve shirt with white cuffs,purple pants,purple shoes,a purple belt not far up from his waist,and a yellow scarf tied around his neck.

Friends: Evie, Yakko,Ipa, Elizabeth, Craig,Annabelle, and Afi

Fears: Losing his brother

Likes: To be zany, eating, and cooking

Siblings: Yakko(brother)

 _Yakko_

Full name: Yakko

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Chesire Cat

Appearance: Yakko has bright yellow eyes,two purple ears ontop his head,a purple tail,and wears a light purple striped long sleeve shirt with white cuffs,purple pants,purple shoes,a purple belt not far up from his waist,and a yellow scarf tied around his neck.

Friends: Evie, Wakko,Ipa, Elizabeth, Craig,Annabelle, and Afi

Fears: Losing his brother

Likes: To be zany and baseball

Siblings: Wakko(brother)

 _Craig_

Full name: Craig

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Maleficent

Appearance: Craig has black hair and wears a plain white shirt underneath a blue buttoned up jacket along with black pants,black boots,and a blue chullo hat topped with a yellow puffball.

Friends: Evie, Yakko,Ipa, Elizabeth, Wakko,Annabelle,Diaval,Strip,and Afi

Fears: Heights

Likes: To draw

Godsiblings: Diaval(godbrother)

 _Elizabeth_

Full name: Elizabeth

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Mother Gothel

Appearance: Elizabeth has long brown curly hair and wears a light pink blouse with a black skirt,black leggings,and black boots.

Friends: Evie, Yakko,Ipa,Wakko, Craig,Annabelle, and Afi

Fears: Never being good enough

Likes: To sing

 _Loki_

Full name: Loki Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Seventeen

Parent: Captain Hook

Apperence: Loki has blond hair, a short black beard,and wears a light blue t-shirt,tan cargo shorts,and light blue sneakers.

Friends: Alexander, Leni, Lori, Loni ,and Una

Fears: Losing those he loves

Likes: To spend time with his family,his wife and kids

Siblings: Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luke(brother), Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

Wife: Alexander

Children: Uma(daugther), Fredrick(son), and Ruby(daughter)

Sister-in-law: Una

Brother-in-law: Urson

Mother-in-law: Ursula

 _Lori_

Full name: Lori Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Seventeen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lori has blond hair,and wears white sphere shaped earrings with a light blue t-shirt,tan cargo shorts,and light blue flats.

Friends: Loni, Leni, Loki, Una ,and Alexander

Fears: Losing those she loves

Likes: To spend time with her family,romance,and being on her phone

Siblings:Loki(brother),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Loni_

Full name: Loni Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Sixteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Loni has blond hair, and wears a light green silk sweater with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath,dark blue jeans,light green socks with white spots,brown dress shoes and white semi-circular sunglasses with black lenses.

Friends: Una, and Leni

Fears: Spiders and clowns

Likes: To design and make clothes

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Leni_

Full name: Leni Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Sixteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Leni has blond hair, and wears a seafoam green dress with white frills and triangular sleeves along with red hopped earrings,white sandals that are topped with light green bows,and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses.

Friends: Loni and Una

Fears: Spiders and clowns

Likes: To design and make clothes

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Luke_

Full name: Luke Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Fifteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Luke has brown hair styled into a faux hawk,freckles,and wears a blue vest with a purple t-shirt underneath,black checkered pants,a gray belt rapped around his pants,purple boots and paper clips earrings.

Fears: Never becoming a rock star

Likes: To play instruments,rock and roll,and speak in a British accent

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Luan_

Full name: Luan Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Fifteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Luan has short brown hair styled into a pixie cut,freckles on her cheeks,light purple eyeshadow,and wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists,a black chocker around her neck,paperclip earrings, a purple t-shirt with a white skull,torn crew neck,and triangular sleeves,a plaid skirt,a white belt and high puple boots.

Fears: Never becoming a rock star and having a boring career one day

Likes: To play instruments,rock and roll,and speak in a British accent

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lane_

Full name: Lane Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Fourteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lane has braces,short brown hair cut into a bowl cut,and wears a white short sleeved button up shirt,a pink bow tie,yellow plaid shorts that are held up by red suspenders,white socks,and brown sneakers.

Fears: For no one to find him funny

Likes: To entertain people with his jokes, ventriloquism,and to act like a clown or mime

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Luna_

Full name: Luna Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Fourteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Luna has brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by yellow scrunchies,with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead,black braces,and wears a white sleeveless shirt,with a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern,yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up,and brown sneakers.She also wears three pink gag flowers, one on her shirt,and one on each shoe.

Fears: For people to not find her funny

Likes: To entertain people with her jokes, ventriloquism,and to act like a mine or clown

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lynn_

Full name: Lynn Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Thirteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lynn has brown hair,freckles on his cheeks and wears a red and white jersey with '0' on it, red-and-white track shorts,and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks.

Fears: Never becoming a pro athlete

Likes: To play any sport

Sibling: Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lynn II_

Full name: Lynn Hook II

Nickname: None

Age: Thirteen

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lynn has brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail,freckles on his cheeks and wears a red and white jersey with '1' on it, red-and-white track shorts,and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks.

Fears: Never becoming a pro athlete

Likes: To play any sport

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother),Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother),Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Leo_

Full name: Leo Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Leo has light blond hair,freckles and wears one red round earring,a plain black shirt underneath a dark red jacket,dark blue pair of shorts,white socks,and dark red and white sneakers.

Friends: Linka, London, Lincoln, Urson,Jacen,Hailey, Jabin, Jabril, Jaakko,and Jabari

Fears: Losing his loved ones to an villain

Likes: To play video games,read comic books,and to be a super hero

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lincoln_

Full name: Lincoln Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lincoln has white hair, freckles,an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth,and wears an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

Fears: Losing his loved ones to an villain

Likes: To play video games,read comic books,and to be a super hero

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Linka_

Full name: Linka Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Linka has long white hair, with a large white tuff upon her head,freckles on her cheeks,her toes nails painted pink,and wears white sphere earrings,an orange hair clip, an orange blouse,a dark blue skirt,and white knee-high socks with red flats.

Fears: Losing her loved ones to an villain and horror movies

Likes: To play video games,read comic books, paint her nails and to be a super hero

Siblings:Lori(sister)Loki(brother),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother)Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _London_

Full name: London Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: London has white hair with a light and dark blue streak through it,blue eyes,freckles, and wears a black watch cap with a orange blouse and a black skirt, knee-high black socks, and black flats.

Fears: Losing his loved ones to an villain and horror movies

Likes: To play video games,read comic books,dye her hair and to be a super hero

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lars_

Full name: Lars Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eight

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lars has very pale skin, black hair that covers his eyes,and wears a black t-shirt over a white turtleneck with black stripes,black pants, and white and black shoes.

Fears: His birth father

Likes: Anything gothic

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lucy(sister), Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lisa_

Full name: Lisa Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eight

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lisa very pale skin, long black hair concealing her eyes, and wears long striped arm sleeves, striped tights, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black sneakers.

Fears: Her birth father

Likes: Anything gothic

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Leif_

Full name: Leif Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Six

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Leif has short blond hair, is missing his top to canines, and wears a backwards red baseball cap, a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls, and white sneakers with blue stripes.

Fears: Nightmares and ghost

Likes: Auto mechanics, playing with animals, playing in the mud, and playing pretend

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lexx_

Full name: Lexx Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Six

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lexx has blond hair, is missing his top two canines, and wears yellow crown with a sapphire in it, white long sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink cape, pink socks, brown boots, and matching brown gloves.

Fears: Nightmares and ghost

Likes: Tea parties, pretending to be a prince, dress up, and protecting Lola

Siblings:

Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lola_

Full name: Lola Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Six

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lola has long blond hair, is missing her front two teeth, and wears a a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

Fears: Ghosts, and nightmares

Likes: Beauty pageants, fashion shows,tea parties,dresses, the color pink, giving makeovers, photo shoots, dolls, and glitter

Siblings: Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother) ,Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister), Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lana_

Full name: Lana Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Six

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lana has blond hair with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, is missing her top to incisors, and wears a backwards red baseball cap, a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls, and white sneakers with blue stripes.

Fears: Nightmares and ghost

Likes: Auto mechanics, playing with animals, playing in the mud, and playing pretend

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister), Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Levi_

Full name: Levi Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Four

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Levi has brown hair, black circular glasses, and wears a white lab coat, green gloves, pink pants, and brown sneakers.

Fears: The dark

Likes: To do homework, conduct experiments, read textbooks, and go to school

Siblings: Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Lisa(sister),Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Lisa_

Full name: Lisa Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Four

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lisa has brown hair, black circular glasses, and wears a green turtleneck sweater, green gloves, pink pants, and brown sneakers.

Fears: The dark

Likes: To do homework, conduct experiments, read textbooks, and go to school

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Leon(brother), and Lily(sister)

 _Leon_

Full name: Leon Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven months old

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Leon has a small patch of blond hair and wears a blue shirt with a blue pair of pants and red sneakers.

Fears: Ghosts, spiders, ants, and his shadow

Likes: To play with his blanket,and play with his toys

Siblings: Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother),Lisa(sister),and Lily(sister)

 _Lily_

Full name: Lily Hook

Nickname: None

Age: Eleven months old

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Lily has a small patch of blond hair and wears a purple shirt with a blue pair of pants and pink sneakers.

Fears: Ghosts, spiders, ants, and snakes

Likes: To play with her blanket,and play with her toys

Siblings:Loki(brother),Lori(sister),Leni(sister),Loni(brother),Luke(brother),Luna(sister),Lane(brother),Luan (sister), Lynn(brother),Lynn II (sister),Leo(brother),Lincoln(brother), Linka(sister),London(sister),Lars(brother)Lucy(sister),Leif(brother),Lexx(brother), Lola(sister),Lana(sister),Levi(brother), Leon(brother), and Lisa(sister)

 _Alexander_

Full name: Alexander Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Seventeen

Parent: Ursula

Appearance: Alexander has ocean blue eyes, long blond hair, and wears a white blouse, black pants,and black flats.

Fear: Ursula when mad, and losing any of her children

Likes: To take care of children, swim, and explore the ocean

Siblings: Una(sister),and Urson(brother)

Godbrother: Arkin, Arlen, Aero, and Abner

Cousins: Huey, Riley, Rhiley, and Hadley

Sister-in-law: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn II, Linka, London, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily

Brother-in-law: Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lincoln, Leo, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon

Husband: Loki

Children: Ruby(daughter), Uma(daughter),and Fredrick(son)

 _Urson_

Full name: Urson Seashell

Nickname: Boss

Age: Eleven

Parent: Urson

Appearance: Urson has brown eyes, dark teal spiked hair, and wears a brown necklace with a shell attached to it, brown fingerless gloves, brown wrist bands on each wrist, a dark teal shirt with purple sleeves, dark teal shorts held up with a black belt, blue socks,and brown work boots.

Fear: Drowning

Likes: To skateboard and cause mischief

Siblings: Una(sister),and Alexander(sister)

Godbrother: Arkin, Arlen, Aero, and Abner

Cousins: Huey, Riley, Rhiley, and Hadley

 _Huey_

Full name: Huey Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Twelve

Parent: Morgana

Appearance: Huey has multicolored eyes, a black afro, and wears a red buttoned up collared shirt over a white t-shirt,black pants, black socks, and black sneakers.

Fear: Drowning

Likes: To read, to study, and stand up for what he believes in

Cousin: Una, Alexander, and Urson

Aunt: Ursula

 _Riley_

Full name: Riley Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Eight

Parent: Morgana

Appearance: Riley has multicolored eyes, black braids, and wears a black, white, and gray patterned long sleeve shirt under a red t-shirt with the word 'Supreme' on it, black pants, black socks, and black sneakers.

Fears: Drowning and being lost at sea

Likes: To play video games, eat chicken, and make rap music

Cousin: Una, Alexander, and Urson

Aunt: Ursula

 _Hadley_

Full name: Hadley Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Six

Parent: Morgana

Appearance: Hadley has brown eyes, a black afro, and wears blue overalls with a yellow flower on the front pocket over a yellow t-shirt, yellow socks and yellow sneakers.

Fear: To drown and be left behind by Alexander

Likes: To discover new things

Cousin: Una, Alexander, and Urson

Aunt: Ursula

 _Rhiley_

Full name: Rhiley Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Five

Parent: Morgana

Appearance: Rhiley has brown eyes, black braids, and wears pink overalls with two pockets and heart designs on it over a red and pink striped t-shirt, pink socks and pink sneakers.

Fear: Drowning

Likes: To play with toy guns and violent video games

Cousin: Una, Alexander, and Urson

Aunt: Ursula

 _Arkin_

Full name: Arkin Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Seven

Parent: Jetsam

Appearance: Arkin has one black eye, one brown eye, black curly hair, gills located on his neck, numerous scales on his body, and wears blue overalls over a black t-shirt, black socks, and blue sneakers.

Fear: To lose Urson, and to be stuck in his eel form

Likes: To follow Urson around and do his commands,and play outside

 _Aero_

Full name: Aero Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Seven

Parent: Jetsam

Appearance: Aero has one black eye, one brown eye, black curly hair, gills located on his neck, numerous scales on his body, and wears red overalls over a black t-shirt, black socks, and red sneakers.

Fear: To lose Urson, and to be stuck in his eel form

Likes: To follow Urson around and do his commands,and read

 _Arlen_

Full name: Arlen Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Seven

Parent: Flotsam

Appearance: Arlen has one black eye, one brown eye, black short hair, gills located on his neck, numerous scales on his body, and wears orange overalls over a black t-shirt, black socks, and orange sneakers.

Fear: To lose Urson, and to be stuck in his eel form

Likes: To follow Urson around and do his commands,and play sports

 _Abner_

Full name: Abner Seashell

Nickname: None

Age: Seven

Parent: Flotsam

Appearance: Abner has one black eye, one brown eye, black curly hair, gills located on his neck, numerous scales on his body, and wears green overalls over a black t-shirt, black socks, and green sneakers.

Fear: To lose Urson, and to be stuck in his eel form

Likes: To follow Urson around and do his commands,and watch cartoon

 _Fredrick_

Full name: Fredrick Seahook

Nickname: Little man

Age: Two

Parent: Alexander Seashell and Loki Hook

Appearance: Fredrick has black eyes, a black afro, and wears a black t-shirt, a purple hoodie, black pants, white sneakers, and white socks.

Fear: The dark, Boogie man, spiders,and heights

Likes: To draw, play with toys,and play with his sisters

Aunt: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn II, Linka, London, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa,Una and Lily

Uncle: Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lincoln, Leo, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, Urson and Leon

Grandma: Ursula

Grandpa: Captain Hook

 _Yvette_

Full name: Yvette Wicked

Nickname: None

Age: Nine

Parent: Wicked Witch of the West

Appearance: Yvette has green eyes, black hair, green skin, and wears a black dress, black leggings, black flats,and a black witch hat.

Fear: To take baths

Likes: Ballet

Sister: Sonali

 _Sonali_

Full name: Sonali Wicked

Nickname: None

Age: Eight

Parent: Wicked Witch of the West

Appearance: Sonali has green eyes, black hair, green skin, and wears a white polo under a black vest, a black tie, a black skirt, black leggings, black flats, and a gray witch hat.

Fear: To take baths

Likes: Ballet

Sister: Yvette

 _Jimmy_

Full name: Jimmy Stiltskin

Nickname: Demon Child

Age: Eleven

Parent: Rumpelstiltskin

Appearance: Jimmy has blue eyes, brown hair styled to look like devil horns,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: Losing himself

Likes: To make deals, and pull pranks

Brothers: Jabin, Jabril, Jaakko, Jacen and Jabari

 _Jabin_

Full name: Jabin Stiltskin

Nickname: Demon Clown

Age: Eleven

Parent: Rumpelstiltskin

Appearance: Jabin has blue eyes, brown hair styled in a whipped-up form covered by a rainbow wig,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: No one finding him funny

Likes: To make people laugh and act like a clown

Brothers: Jimmy, Jabril, Jaakko, Jacen and Jabari

 _Jabril_

Full name: Jabril Stiltskin

Nickname: Heartbreaker

Age: Eleven

Parent: Rumpelstiltskin

Appearance: Jabril has blue eyes, brown hair greased back,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: Having his heart broke

Likes: Romance

Brothers: Jabin, Jimmy, Jaakko, Jacen and Jabari

 _Jaakko_

Full name: Jaakko Stiltskin

Nickname: Breaker

Age: Eleven

Parent: Rumpelstiltskin

Appearance: Jaakko has blue eyes, brown hair slicked back,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: Not impressing anyone

Likes: To skateboard, dance, and play video games

Brothers: Jabin, Jabril, Jimmy, Jacen and Jabari

 _Jabari_

Full name: Jabari Stiltskin

Nickname: Gloom

Age: Eleven

Parent: Rumpelstiltskin

Appearance: Jabari has blue eyes, brown hair styled hang over his face,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom and a small sticker of a sad smile face on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: Being forced to be happy

Likes: To complain and be negative

Brothers: Jabin, Jabril, Jaakko,Jacen and Jimmy

 _Jacen_

Full name: Jacen Stiltskin

Nickname: Happy

Age: Eleven

Appearance: Jacen has blue eyes, brown hair slicked back,and wears a red T-shirts that has a yellow symbol of an atom on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers.

Fear: Depression

Likes: Being positive and overall happy

Brothers: Jabin, Jabril, Jaakko,Jimmy and Jabari

 _Hailey_

Full name: Hailey Hatter

Nickname: Hatter

Age: Eleven

Parent: Mad Hatter

Appearance: Hailey has green eyes, light blue hair, pale skin, and wears a small blue and black top hat with a spoon tucked into it on top of a larger blue and black top hat with a fork, knife, and card tucked in it, a blue and black dress, and blue flats.

Fear: Oz

Likes: To make hats and have tea

 _Theresa_

Full name: Theresa Hearts

Nickname: Hearts

Age: Nine

Parent: Queen of Hearts

Appearance: Theresa has bright red eyes, black hair tied down into two pigtails pointing downwards,and wears a gold and ruby crown decorated with hearts, long black gloves,a red and black dress, black leggings with red bows on them, black and red boots, and a red and black chocker with a heart shaped Ruby attached to it.

Fears: New people, being alone for great periods of time, her mother when disappointed,and dogs

Likes: To play with cards, paint things red, and being a princess of her card kingdom

 _Jay_

Full name: Jay

Nickname: The Bandit

Age: Ten

Parent: Jafar

Appearance: Jay has dark brown, and wears black fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt, a red vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Fears: His birth father

Likes: To play any sport


	2. Chapter 1

_Annabelle P.O.V._

l stood in front of Lady Tremine's hair salon spray painting 'De Vil' in big bold black and white letters. As I finished her grandson Izzy came out. Deciding not to get caught I tossed my spray cans away and began off.

 _"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad."_ I sang as I walked on.

 _Afi P.O.V._

I was running around lighting everything I could get my hands on completely on fire.

 _"A dirty no good. Bad to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."_ I sang.

 _Yakko P.O.V._

I hopped on a table people were eating off of and began to walk across making them all angry.

" _So what? There's mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."_ I sang as I hopped of the table and continued away.

 _Elizabeth P.O.V_

I walked passed a child holding a mirror and grabbed it before checking myself out. Once I was done I smashed the mirror on the ground before peoceeding off from the now upset child.

 _"They think I'm callous. A low-life hood. I feel so useless. Misunderstood_." I sang.

 _Annabelle P.O.V._

 _"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the baddest of them all? Welcome to our wicked world, wicked world."_ We all sang as we walked over and meet up at a fence gate, each grabbing onto it.

 _"I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core who could ask for more?"_ We sang as we proceeded down an alley.

 _"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core.I'm rotten to the core, core who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core."_ We all sang as we proceeded out the end of the alleyway and down different directions.

 _"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique."_ I sang as I used a near by spray can to spray an 'A' on someones tarp before walking away.

 _"What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_ Afi sang as he swiped someones compass.

 _"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt, I broke your heart, I made you hurt."_ Elizabeth sang as she flirted with Benjamin, son of Rumpelstiltskin.

 _"The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet."_ Yakko sang as he bounced from table to table.

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world. I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_ We all sang as we came back together. We then to celebrate but were intrupted by Evie and Craig.

"Hello Craig,Evie,what brings the two of you here?"I asked them. Evie was about to answer but was intrupted by Craig's mother Maleficent.

"Craig,darling. I'm disappointed in you. Running around doing about nothing. When I was your age I was-" Maleficent began to just get cut off by everyone but Craig.

"Cursing entire Kingdoms. He knows,we all know." We said all together with a sigh.

"The evil is in the details,boy. You need to start thinking bigger! Like world domination!" Maleficent said,getting a eyebrow raise from Craig. "Yes! Oh! There's news. I was getting to that! You six," Maleficent continued gesturing to all of us."Are going to Auradon." With that she stroded off.

"What?!" All of us but Craig exclaimed in union as we followed after her.

"There is no way I am going to a boarding school that doesn't allow kids to start fires leaving my sister to start them on her own here." Afi complained. "And plus it is stocked to the brim with pretty pink princesses."

"And pretty princes."Evie interjected.

"Not helping."Afi snapped at her.

"And I do not want to leave my brother Wakko to go to some place with sane people." Yakko said with disjust clear in his tone.

"And I do not want to go somewhere to have to be given homework." Elizabeth complained.

"And I heard they have dogs there."I said in a terrified tone as my skin paled.Mother always told me tales about how dogs were killer beast and from the description she gave there was no way in hell I was going near one.

"Woof."Came from behind me,I let out a shrek before jumping into the air and landing in Craig's arms. I looked over to see Yakko laughing, probably the one who scared me. I flipped him off before Craig put me down and we continued to follow behind Maleficent. After a while we entered a room and noticed our parents were there but instead of standing beside them we stayed with Craig.

"You're going and that's that.You know why? Fairy Godmother is there,and where she is,her wand is. You steal the wand,you break us free,we take over." Maleficent explained. Craig gave her an stare that said 'and what do we get?'.

"Matching thrones,matching crowns,all the power you could-" Maleficent began only to be cut off by Evie.

"I think he meant us."Evie said gesturing to all of us.

"Well,if you don't,you're grounded for life." Maleficent crackled gleefully. This began a staring contest between her and Craig which she won like always.Craig then let out an non-audibel sigh signaling he admitted defeat and was willing to go now.

"Evie can not go anywhere until that unabrow of hers is gone."Grimhilde said,Evie gasped and raised her hand to check if what she was saying was the truth.

"They are not taking my Anna ether."Mother said.

"Really?"I said with hopefully eyes hoping that she was saying this since she will miss me if I leave.

"Of course who will wash my car,house,fetch my cigarettes and take car of my bunions."Mother said to me crushing my hopes yet again.

"I can not have Yakko leave I need two boys to get me fabric for my hats." The Chesire Cat said.

"I can't have Elizabeth leave ether,they will brainwash her against me so she leave me."Mother Gothel said.Te Ka said something but it was in a language I did not quite understand.

"You fools,what about world domination,this is our time to finally get revenge."Maleficent said angrly."Revenge on those puppies,that stupid island girl and her demigod,Alice,Snow White and her munchkins,that Rapunzel girl and most of all Aurora and her stupid kingdom."All villains agreed with her plan.

"Give her the mirror." Maleficent told Grimhilde gesturing to Evie.Grimhilde pulled out a small cracked mirror and handed it to Evie.

"This is your magic mirror?"Evie asked skeptically.

"It is not what it used to be,but it'll show you things.All you have to do is ask.It won't work here of course but there."Grimhilde began just to he cut off by Maleficent.

"The wand." Maleficent crackled. Everyone roll their eyes at her.The Chesire Cat pulled out a bag of tea and gave it to Yakko.

"This will drive mad whoever drinks it."Chesire Cat said with a wicked grin.

"Craig you will need this." Maleficent said pulling out a book with a golden dragon on it and handing it to Craig." It's going to have everything you need to get the wand."Before anything else could be said there was a horn heard.We all went outside to see a limo waiting for us.Apperently are bags were already packed for us because our parents just tossed them at us.

"Who is the fairest in the land?"Grimhilde asked Evie,who for some reason despite how smart she is answered wrong.

"Me?"She said.

"Ah!"Grimhilde said.

"You."Evie said now answering correct.

"Yes,now lets go."Grimhilde said to Evie.

"Remember Yakko,a Chesire Cat's true mission is?"Chesire Cat asked.

"Drive everyone insane."Yakko answered with a insane smile.

"Good never forget that."Chesire Cat said to Yakk."And remember your brother will be here waiting for your return with the wand."

"Elizabeth my dear,remember mother knows best."Mother Gothel told Elizabeth in a singing tone.

"And remember to watch out for dogs Annabell."Mother warned me,I fearfully nodded my head.Te Ka said something tp Afi but it was in another language again so I understood none of it.After we all got in the limo and as it started to drive our parents yelled to us.

"Bring back the wand." Maleficent yelled.

"Watch out for puppies they bite the hardest."Mother yelled making me shiver.

"Bring home a prince."Grimhilde yelled.

"Drive them all mad."Chesire Cat yelled.

"Remember mother knows best."Mother Gothel yelled.Te Ka yelled something for Afi.Inside the limo Yakko and I noticed candy and got hard at work eating some of it.Evie was putting makeup on Elizabeth's face and Afi was talking to Craig.

"Hmm."I said as I finished off the last piece of white chocolate.This did not sit well with Yakko of course.

"How dare you eat all the white chocolate!That was supposed to be for me only you good for nothing-Yakko began only to be cut off by me.

"So what?!Are you going to do anything about it?"I said to Yakko,this of course started a fight between me and him.After a few minuted the limo stopped and the others got out while me and Yakko tumbled out and continued to fight.

"Guys we have company."Afi told us.I looked over to see people were indeed watching us and quickly got off of Yakko.Letting him get off the ground himself.

"Helloooooo sexy the name is Yakko."Yakko said to a brunette who just laughed at him.

"Welcome to Auardon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother headmistress."Fairy Godmother said with a bow.

"Then I wish to find Candy Island."I said to Fairy Godmother.

"I am afraid I can't not help you there."Fairy Godmother said, not granting my wish at all.

"It is good to finally meet you all.I'm Ben."Ben introduced himself.Before anymore can happen a blinding light bright light appeared before a second later it disappeared leaving our parents in its wake.

"What am I doing here?"Mother asked.

"Oh quit complaining."Grimhilde said."Where are we and how did we get here?"

"This is definitely not Storybrooke."Chesire Cat said.

"Mother?"I asked along with Elizabeth. Our parents just turned and looked at all of us confused.


	3. Chapter 2

_Annabelle P.O.V._

Questions filled our heads as we stared at our parents or who least people looked like our parents.Though before anything could be said or done the one who looked like my mother took a few steps forwards from her group with a strange expression. I looked at her scared but before I could do anything she had ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Annabelle I missed you so much." She said making me more scared since usully hugs from mother do not end well but also confused on how she knew my name if she wasn't mother.

"I was afraid this would happen.It seems that we would have unintentionally pulled versions of your parents from a different world over to ours." Fairy Godmother explained.It seemed kind of weird but it did explain why this version of my mother hugged and why they looked like our parents.

"Okay how do you get them back to their world?" Afi asked Fairy Godmother.

"I am afraid we will have to wait till the portal conecting our two worlds reappears or my wand has enough magic stored up to be able to make a portal ourselves." Fairy Godmother explained getting glares from the ones who look like our parents.

"Until that can be arranged how about we get you to a place to stay?" Ben recommended.Before anyone could say anything the situation just got worse.

"Wow so this is Auradon." A voice said,we all turned to see Wakko and Ipa pop out the limo's trunk.

"It is surprise after surprise."I said outloud getting looks of distain from Fairy Godmother and Ben.

"Well two more students."Yakko said going over to Wakko and helping him and Ipa out the trunk.

"It appears so." Fairy Godmother began before turning to our parents other versions."Well since we have new guests how about we all introduce ourselves and who are parents are?"

"I am Regina Mills the Evil Queen."Regina said.

"I am Cruella De Vil,darling."Cruella said no longer hugging me but instead having an arm around my shoulder not at all lowering my fear.

"I am Maleficent."Maleficent said.

"I am known by many names but most call me the Chesire Cat." Chesire Cat said with a Chesire Cat grin.

"I am Mother Gothel but everyone just calls me Gothel." Mother Gothel said.

"I am Alice or Te Fiti." Alice said,us Vks all looked at her shocked.

"You are Te Fiti?" Ipa asked her.

"Yes,why do you ask?"She asked not sure of what to make of the question.

"It is just you can speak english and our mom can't."Ipa said,all the VKs agreeing with her claim.

"Of course,I am bilingual after all."Alice explained,Ipa and Afi both nodded.

"Well I am Ben prince of Auardon."Ben said reintroducing himself."And this is my girlfriend Audrey."

"Princess Audrey right Bennyboo?" Audrey asked Ben in an annoying voice.He just ignored her and Fairy Godmother went to speak.

"I am Fairy Godmother headmistress of Auardon Prep." Fairy Godmother said introducing herself as well.

"I am Annabelle De Vil,daughter of Cruella De Vil." I introduced myself before quickly making my way to stand by Evie.

"I am Ipa and this is my brother Afi,we are the children of Te Ka or Te Fiti."Ipa said introducing herself and her brother.

"I am Yakko."Yakko said before getting down on all fours.

"And I am Wakko."Wakko said hopping around before going to stand ontop of Yakko.

"And we are the zany sons of Chesire Cat." Yakko and Wakko both said at the sametime.

"I am Elizabeth daughter of Mother Gothel." Elizabeth introduced herself with a bow.

"I am Evie daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie said and just as she did Yakko and Wakko got up and both put an arm around one her shoulders.

"Our best friend right?" Yakko asked Evie just to get both his and Wakko's arms brushed off her shoulders.

"Just close friends."Evie said making Yakko and Wakko fall to the ground and sulk.There was a pause for a moment before Regina broke it.

"Who is he?"Regina asked gesturing to Craig.

"Craig son of Maleficent." I answered her getting a glare from Craig."He is a mute."

"Well now that introductions are over how about we get you settled in?"Ben recommended.

"You all will be staying on dorms while your parents will be give a place in town to stay but while I have that arranged how about you kids get to know this version of your parents?" Ben recommended.None of us said any words of agreement to this idea but for some reason Ben heard 'yes'."Good,now how about we show you to your dorms and after you can begin to spend time together?"

"Follow me your dorms are right this way." Fairy Godmother said not even allowing us to answer Ben's question.She then proceeded to walk away as we followed behind her with our sort of parents.

"These two rooms will be for all of you,the right one is for boys and the left one is for girls.At the moment we do not have enough beds for all of you and our two extra students but they will be added in later." Ben told us as we came upon two rooms.The boys went into the right one with their parents and me along with the rest of the girls went in the left one with our parents.I was shocked to see the room we were given.

"This room is amazing."Evie said,taking a look around.

"This room is five times bigger than my old one and actually has a lamp."I said as I went over to look at the lamp.

"And this bed is real for once."Elizabeth said going over and flopping on the bed.

"This plant isn't dead." Ipa said going over and examining a plant on a desk.I took a look to the side of the room and noticed a mini fridge, I went over and opened it and I was left in wonders at the amazing food inside.

"Hmmmm."I said before grabbing soda after soda trying to drink them as fast as I could.

"Evie your makeup is messed up." Ipa told Evie as she looked from the plant to her.Evie gasped and pulled out her mirror checking it then proceeded to pulled some makeup out to fix it.

"Evie you do not need makeup,you are far too young for it anyway." Regina said to Evie shocking us.

"But without makeup I won't be beautifull and if I am not beautiful then I won't get a prince and without a prince I am nothing." Evie ranted, repeating some of the lessons her mother drilled into her from a young age.

"And makeup is what keeps us aparts from those animals who go without it." Elizabeth said, repeating an lesson from her mother just like Evie did.

"And makeup makes me look more better to look at." Ipa said, saying a lesson she heard from some boy.

"And makeup is what gives us our looks,without looks how can I even call myself a De Vil?" I asked rhetorically after finishing another can of soda.

"There is more to life than having a prince." Regina said,Evie let out a gasp.

"What sets us apart from others is not how we look but behave." Mother Gothel said, Elizabeth gasped this time.

"And people look at you just the same with or without makeup." Alice said making Ipa gasp.

"And being a De Vil is more than just looks darling." Cruella said making me spit out what was in my mouth.

"What else is there if not for looks and princes?" Evie asked Regina skeptically.

"Lets walk and talk dear there is much to discuss on that topic." Regina said with a smile.Evie nodded and followed Regina out of the room.

"Come along Elizabeth we need to have a talk as well."Mother Gothel said.Elizabeth nodded and followed Mother Gothel out of the room.

"Come along Ipa we have much to go over."Alice said before leaving with Ipa leaving just me and Cruella.This did not sit well with me as fear took a hold of me again from being now left alone with Cruella,a version of my mother who could be even worse than her despite her previous actions to me.

"You know you don't have to fear me darling."She said noticing my fear.

"I-I don't fear you...I am a villian we have no fears."I lie trying to make me seem like a true villain despite my stuttering.

"Okay darling."Cruella said,not believing but letting it go."What does being a De Vil mean here in this world?"

"A De Vil should be a cold heartless woman who is more beautiful than anyone else,they have no fear and will do anything for what should be rightfully theirs."I said my fears disappearing only when I speak that sentence.

"Well a De Vil woman is not at all as you described.She is just a strong independent woman who will work hard for her passion." Cruella explained to me.Her version of a De Vil woman was different from how mother explained but yet it was better than how she explained.

"So what do you like to do for a hobby darling?"Cruella asked me.I got up and went to my bag and grabbed out my violin before showing it to Cruella.

"I play violin and other instruments."I whsipered before looking down with my eyes shut as I began to shake more expecting her to hit me as mother did when she found out I play instruments.To my surprise not one hit came,I opened my eyes and looked at her surprised.Mother would always hit me for liking to play instruments why didn't this version of her do so as well?

"I am not going to hurt you darling."She said but I did not believe her,she was another version of mother after all and mother did."How about you play me a song?"I nodded and began to play a classical song.Once I was done playing I was surprised to see her clapping.

"That was beautiful my dear,do you know any other you can play?"She asked,I was shocked to hear her say that at first but after it died down I began to play another song.

 _Elizabeth P.O.V._

"You are not judged by mere looks rather by actions." Mother Gothel said as we walked along."If you do something bad than others will treat you bad but if you behave than others will treat you well."

"Okay."I began."So I don't need makeup?"

"No,you do not need makeup.You are far too young for makeup at your age anyway."Mother Gothel answered.

"But mother says you do and mother knows best."I agrue to her,she looks at me as if I have grown a second head.

"Mother doesn't know best,that is far from the truth."Mother Gothel says to me.It did not seem like the truth but with mother being wrong about looks than she probably doesn't know best."That aside how about we go check the local shops and see if we can buy you some new clothes and maybe something to eat."Before I can protest she grabbed my arm,I tensed up at first but soon relaxed,as she pulled me along with her.

 _Wakko P.O.V._

As soon as we got in our room we were left in wonder at how much better it was then our old one.

"Look a mini fridge."Yakko exclaimed before running to it,when he opened it the inside revealed to be stocked full of soda and chocolate.I quickly made my way over and began to eat all the chocolate I could get my hands on along with Yakko.

"Wow this bed can actually be jumped on."Afi said as he proceeded to jump on his bed.Craig just proceeded to remove his cap letting Stripes appear from under it and then taking him from ontop his head into his hand as he petted him.

"So since we have time how about you two and I go get some tea?"Chesire Cat recommended to me and Yakko.We both nodded and followed behind him as he left, both of us eager for some tea.

 _Craig P.O.V._

After Yakko and Wakko left with Chesire Cat Alice came by with Ipa and picked up Afi before leaving.The room was then completely empty besides for me and Maleficent.

"It that your pet?"She asked me,I just looked up and stared her in the eyes with an emtionless face.She did not seem to mind my silence instead choosing to continue to talk more."He is a cute hamster."More silence but this time I decided to set Stripes on the ground before taking my notepad from my luggage,taking a seat on a bed and proceeding to draw this version of mother."Do you like drawing?"I just ignored her and continued to draw,she just smiled and sat down on my bed.I scooted away from her in fear of her,she seemed to notice but said nothing to it.Instead just told me about her life in her own world as I continued to draw.

 _Ben P.O.V._

After dicussing what happended with my father and mother,we finally found a castle open for the VKs other parents to stay until they can go home.After that we got the parents from their kids and showed them to the castle before I went off to the castle to handle a few more things.


	4. Chapter 3

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

The next day instead of waking up like we should of we were all fast asleep.Though it was intrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's time to get up,you all have classes to get to."Fairy Godmother voice said from the other side of the door.We all just ignored her and slept on."Come on children you must wake up or you will be late on your first day of class."Yet again no one moved to get up.

"Five more minutes."Anna said before throwing what I guessing is a pillow at the door.There was silence before a few minutes later the door was open and Fairy Godmother came in.

"We do not have time."Fairy Godmother said in a stern voice,seeing this as a losing agrument I let out a sigh before getting up and getting ready.

"Annabelle,Evie and Ipa up and adam as well you have classes to get to."Fairy Godmother told them but they were having none of it.However they did get up when she said her next statement."If none of the rest of you wake up then your other parents will find out about this."With that everyone in the room was up and getting ready."I will be leaving your schedules on Evie's bed.You all have your first class together as a group.Your parents will be meeting up with you after all your classes."With that Fairy Godmother left.

"How did you sleep Anna?"I asked knowing she had frequent nightmares from what her mother did to her,other people did to her on the Isle,or just her fear of dogs getting the best of her.

"Just one or two last night."Anna answers making me frown but I do not do more than that.

"I hardly slept a wink without my brother by my side."Ipa said as she pulled on a shirt.

"You know you could always leave to his dorm,right?"Evie asked.

"It is crowed enough in there now that Wakko is also bunking with them."Ipa said with a shrug,we could all tell there was more to it but choose not to press the topic.

"When does class start?"I asked as I grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"In ten minutes."Ipa said,holding up what I am guessing is our schedules.

"So no time for breakfast?"Anna asks distaste clear in her voice,clearly not happy about missing a meal.

"There is always time for food Anna,we can just show up to class late."Ipa said to Anna.

"Where do we get the food from anyway? I know we have to steal it but where from?"Anna asked, Evie just smiled mischievously at her questions.The rest of us joined in knowing she only smiled that way when she had a great plan in mind.

"I seen this cafe while I was out with Regina and it seems like the perfect place to steal from."Evie said,our smiles grew bigger at the idea of theft.

"Well then lead the way Evie!"Ipa said happy,as we all began to follow Evie as she lead us to the cafe she had in mind.

 _Craig P.O.V._

After a rude awakening from Fairy Godmother and rushing to get ready we found ourselves in our first class of the day.However none of the girls were in class yet.

"It seems as if the girls are running late,we will just have to begin without them."Fairy Godmother says."Let me just begin with welcome to Redecimal to Goodness class,I am your teacher Fairy Godmother.Here I will be quizing you on proper goodness.First question if see a baby what do you do? A) give it a bottle B) send it to Wonderland C) curse it or D) carve out its' heart."Yakko was the only one to raise his hand."Yes Yakko?"

"What was the third one again?"Yakko asked just trying to rile her up,it did work slightly causing her to frown.

"Does anyone else know? What about you Afi?" Fairy Godmother asked now directing her question to Afi.Afi of course answered in a manner similiar to Yakko aiming to rile Fairy Godmother up.

"Waxaad tahay qashin."Afi said getting confused looks from all of us.

"What does that mean?"Fairy Godmother asks Afi.

"Hmmm...You don't want to know."Afi told her with a mischievous grin making Fairy Godmother frown more as she let out a sigh.

"Do you know the answer Wakko?" She asked Wakko,in responce Wakko put on his most innocent smile before going to answer.

"E) Never touch a stranger's baby."Wakko said,not giving any of the options she stated as answers but instead making his own.It was wrong but correct in a way.

"That wasn't one of the choices but you are not wrong."Fairy Godmother said making Wakko smile grow even bigger.Before she could say anymore the door opened and in came the girls.

"It is about time the four of you graced us with your presence."Yakko teased the girls as they took their seats.

"Better late than never."Anna responded with a smirk.

"Hmmm...Well never would be nice for a while."Wakko said joining in on the teasing.

"It would but than again we don't get what is nice do we?"Anna asked back rhetorically.Yakko went to make another comment but was cut off by the bell.

"Well it seems like class is over,have a nice day children and remember you will be meeting up with your parents after school."Fairy Godmother said,we all just groaned before leaving the classroom heading off to our next class.

 _Time Skip_

After a day full of classes we were once again separated and spending time with our parents,I was shopping with Cruella.We went to a music store and I could not help but look around in amazement at all the instruments.

"Go ahead darling,find something you like."Cruella said,I couldn't help but let a smile grace my face as I ran off look at instrument after instrument.

 _Wakko P.O.V._

Me,Yakko,and Chesire Cat were currently on the baseball feild.

"And that is baseball."Chesire Cat said as he finished explaining baseball to us.He then handed me a bat and Yakko a glove."Wakko I want you to go stand on home plate and try hitting some balls I throw at you.Yakko I want you to go and try to catch some of the balls he hits."Me and Yakko nodded before getting into position.

"Remember Wakko keep you eye on the ball."Chesire Cat advised.I nodded and tightened my grip on the bat.When he throwed the first few balls I missed but after ten I actually hit one.

 _Elizabeth P.O.V._

"What is your favorite food Elizabeth?"Mother Gothel asked me as she painted my nails.

"I prefer apples from here the most."I answered,Mother Gothel looked at me confused.

"Why is that?"Mother Gothel asked with a raised brow.

"Well food on the Isle is thrown away leftovers so the apples are pretty rotten but here everything is fresh."I explained,Mother Gothel seemed to pause for a moment as if in thought before speaking.

"So your first taste of fresh food was when?"Mother Gothel asked calmly but still with a bit of angry.

"Yeah,none of us ever had fresh food before than because villains do not deserve it."I said remember the exact quote most heros use to justify not giving us proper food.Mother Gothel seemed in thought for a longer moment before speaking.

"Is all the food old?"Mother Gothel asked having discuss clear in her voice when she said the word 'used'.

"Yes,everything they send us is old and used and most times worn out beyond use."I explain.Mother Gothel takes a moment to let what I said sink in before handing me the nail polish.

"Elizabeth I have to go have a talk with the other adults.Keep painting,I should be back soon."Mother Gothel said,I nodded and said goodbye to her before beginning to paint my nails completely unaware the of the talk Mothel Gothel and the other parents would have with King Adam and Queen Belle on how they treat their villians' kids.


	5. Chapter 4

_Mother Gothel P.O.V._

After learning about how villians' children were treated,and informing the others we all left our children for a minute to discuss what we learned with King Adam and Queen Belle,which happended to be during a meeting with the other royals of this place.

"If it isn't our visitors,what brings you here to our meeting?"King Adam asked as we entered angryly.

"We came to talk to you about what could have possible driven you to feed children on the Isle of the Lost old and rotten food and send them old stuff as well!"Regina speaks angry.Every royal but King Adam and one older woman seemed shocked by what Regina said.

"Oh that,well we have to do that for expense costs."King Ben said making up a terrible excuse for why they did it rather than just lieing about doing the action all together.This just shocks and horrifies the royals even more.

"You have to be mad to believe that you did not have money to spend to provide for children on the Isle.You have over twently kingdoms worth of money to use for food and provisions.You just choose not to and use excuses to makeup for it."Chesire Cat rants angryly.

"We all gave you money so you could provide for Isle of the Lost,what did you ever do with that money?"A royal who I am guessing is Sulton Jasmine,due to her looks and offit,asked angryly.This was now no longer just simple giving them old food and provisions but now not using the money that should be used for it on something else.

"Have you forgotten all that their parents did to us?!"The older woman from before who was not shocked as everyone.She then turned to turned to Chesire Cat."All those from Wonderland put Alice through true madness."She then turned to Cruella."Cruella from our world,along with Jasper and Horace,tried to make hundred and one Dalmatians into a fur coat."Cruella rolled her eyes at her counterparts stupidy for even attempting to do such a thing,as the woman looked onto a woman who I am guessing is Moana."Te Fiti took her heart out in a quest for power(A/N: I changed this story so now Te Fiti removes her heart in a quest for power and Moana have to team up with Maui to put her heart back in putting her back in her green form and back to sleep.However it was taken and she was woken when she was banished to the Isle.)."She then turned to another older women in the room."Mother Gothel kidnapped your daughter,keeping her in a tower forever as she lead her to believe Mother Gothel was her mother in order for Mother Gothel to use her to remain young."She then turned to Snow White,or least what I am guessing is her based on how she looks just like the stereotypical Snow White."The Evil Queen tr-"Regina cut her off this time.

"Tried to be the fairest in the land by trying to kill Snow White with a huntsman then a posion apple?"Regina asked getting shocked looks from everyone,not one believing that someone from a different world would know what happended."It is a movie from our world."The royals seemed to want to question what she meant about 'movies' being about the story but none did instead the older woman continued.

"And because of Maleficent I missed out on my daughters first words,first step,first everything.I missed out on sixteen years of her life.There are many more examples of when these villains have wronged us all to why that money was not used on them."The women finished.The royals talked amoung each other in responce before Regina cut them off.

"Before any of you say anything let me ask you this,were the children who inhabit or inhabited the Isle even born? Or are they being punished for something that dates them?" Regina asked.The whole room fell silent for a moment before someone spoke.

"Not one child was born at the time."A red head royal said.

"The children were born years after all the villains were rounded up at the sametime we had ours."A blond next to the red head added.This now confirming that these heros have been almost wronged by terrible people and have decided not only to punish the people who wrong them by banishing them to a life of hell to be treated like trash but have taken it up a notch and punished the kids who were not even born for the same crime.One they had no say what so ever in.This of course angered us more but before we could speak Ben came in with Fairy Godmother and both did not look happy.

"Yet you all punish the children knowing that this befalls them!"Fairy Godmother yelled.The whole room was silent."Honestly you should all be heros here yet treating innocent children to old everything.How can any of you actually call yourselves heros after that?"All the royals looked down guilty.

"She is right we were not heros for those actions but like all good people we can change."One blond said.

"By first declaring all new food and stuff be sent to the Isle right away,who is with me?"King Adam said,everyone but that old woman agreed.

"I can't believe you even after all that has happended you all want to give them the means to do it again?Wasn't once enough?!"The woman said angrly.

"Queen Leah those were all mistakes of the parents not the children,they should not have to be punish."Ben tried to reason with her to no advail.

"And how can we be sure that they won't follow in their parents lead?Especially now that they are being given the means to not only follow their lead but succeed where their parents failed."Queen Lead ranted.

"Because they are not like their parents.Evie has yet to posion one person with an apple,Yakko and Wakko have yet to drive one person mad,Elizabeth has not captured one person to hold in a tower,Annabelle has yet to hold one dog hostage to make into a coat,Afi has yet to go after power and Ipa yet to remove her heart for it,and Craig has yet to even become a dragon.They have done nothing and if they were like their parents they would of stolen the wand by now and yet they have not.Proving just because they do not have trash anymore does not mean they will follow their parents leads.However if left on the Isle in poor conditions like before they may be following their parents leads for they have been treated so bad they want revenge and just only know their parents way of revenge to do it."Ben explained.

"Those children are probably plotting in secret to to do those things with no intention to steal the wand or are plotting to steal the wand and just need time.They only been here for two days."Queen Leah argues back.

"Two days-"Before Ben could argue more he was cut off by Queen Belle.

"Queen Leah as a majority we have agreed to send more to the Isle so we are sending more to the Isle.You may not agree but only Adam or Ben can overturn the verdict and they agree so please ether hold any futher claims on the topic or leave."Queen Belle said sternly.Queen Leah just got up and mumbled angrily as she started for the door but before she left she turned back to everyone.

"I may have no say on this matter anymore but just know now that the children have been here and had our stuff they are going to go back to the Isle and teach others and with all the news things being sent to the Isle they will become unstoppable and finally complete their parents plans."With that Queen Leah left but it did leave us a new topic of the children returning to the Isle and their obviously abusive parents.

"That aside,we will being sending more to the Isle as soon as possible,thank you for bringing this up."Queen Belle said now her voice calm and welcoming."Is there anything else you would like to discuss while we still have this meeting together?"

"In fact yes,I would like to know if there is a any chance you can put some laws up protecting the children against abuse from their parents."Regina said in an offical voice.The royals all looked confused.

"Abuse?The villians would never abuse their children!!Even a villain loves their children."King Ben said,all the royals agreed.

"I am afraid none of the children's parents love them from the clear signs of abuse they show."I said voice dark.The royals seemed beyond shocked.

"They show signs of abuse?"Queen Belle asked shocked but at the sametime horrified.

"Yes,sadly they all do dear."Cruella said with a frown.The royals' faces held sadness, anger and sympathy.

"As much as I would like to help them by passing a law I can not.We would pass the law but it would change nothing.Their parents would still do as they please for we cannot enforce the law."Queen Belle said.

"And the only other option would be to have them house them here and we honestly have our lives too busy with our children and responsibilities to be able to house them here."King Ben added.

"What if we house the children?"Regina recommended,everyone looked at her shocked."We can not have them go back to abusive parents and none of you can house them and we technically are their parents so there should no problem making us their guardians."

"But what about their parents thoughts in-"Before King Ben could finish his thought Maleficent interrupted him.

"Their parents lose their rights to that when they started to abuse children."She said.

"What about them attending school here?They won't be able to attend Auardon Prep and spend breaks in your world."Queen Belle argued.

"Then we will have to transfer the children to a new school."I said,Queen Belle moved to argue more but I cut here off knowing her agrument already."It is not like it would work out for them to attend school here anyway.Eventually they would have to return to the Isle back to their parents.Least this way they are just giving up attending one school for another one public one on Storybrooke rather than giving up their wellbeing to attend one here."Most royals spoke amoung each other as King Adam and Queen Belle spoke between each other before King Adam silenced the room to speak.

"Well with agrument like that who am I to disagree?Who agree with giving legal guardianship over to the other world's parents?"King Ben asked,all the royals agreed."Well then you all have legal guardianship over children."

"Is there anything else you would like to bring up?"Queen Belle asked.

"No,thank you for your time."Alice said,Queen Belle nodded and once again King Adam adressed the royals.

"Well it seems we are out of time,you may all leave.We will meet again sametime next week but this time as Ben as King."King Adam said gesturing to Ben during the last part.The royals said their versions of goodbyes before leaving.We also decided to take our leave to discuss matters about the children.The discussion was short,us saying the changes we would have to make with the children now under our guardianship before going off to tell the children the news.


	6. Chapter 5

_Annabelle P.O.V._

After Cruella left Ms.Andersen came and gathered all of us villains' kids in a room in front of a computar.

"You all are probably wondering why I have brought you all here during the time you should be with your parents."Ms.Andersen said.

"Yes actually,why are we here?"Evie asked with a raised brow.

"It seems that we have gotten a request for a video chat from your parents just a hour ago and because it is family day tomorrow we decided to allow it.Your parents should be coming up for the video chat any minute now."Ms.Andersen answered.This kinda made me wonder how my mother would react to seeing me again after a day away but before I could wonder for too long our parents appeared on the computar screen.

"Hello children."Evil Queen said in a fake tone of happiness with a forced smile."It has been a day since you left us."Not wasting a moment Craig stepped forward to talk to his mother.

"Craig are you talking yet?" Maleficent teased,poking fun at the fact Craig was a mute.Craig did not seem too affected by this and instead simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well maybe tomorrow you'll just like maybe tomorrow you will earn your real name." Maleficent said voice going cold as she talked.This however made Craig a little ticked off."Don't be angry I am just saying the truth,tomorrow you should be able to steal the-"Before Maleficent could finish her sentence Evil Queen hit her on her horns silencing her.

"The love in her heart."Evil Queen lied,this of course was the last straw for Craig so he walked away.The left it so Elizabeth had to step forward to talk to her mother.

"Hello mother."Elizabeth greeted,Mother Gothel took one look over Elizabeth before her expression turned to one of disgust.

"Pet,is that all the makeup you put on today?You look like an ignorant savage.Go put some more makeup on right away,I will not have a daughter who can not do one simple thing such as not looking like a beast."Mother Gothel ranted with disgust,Elizabeth expression turned to a sadden one before she silently nodded and stepped away from the computar.Yakko and Wakko took as an indicator to step up to towards the computar.

"Wakko you're there too?!"Chesire Cat asked shocked but soon his expression was a serious one with his traditional smile."No wonder this place has gotten more mad,you're not here."Wakko's smile faltered upon hearing his father say that but did not disappear."So have you two driven any one mad recently?"Both Yakko and Wakko shake their heads,this makes Chesire Cat more angry."I give you tea to make someone made Yakko and yet you don't make anyone mad with it.How much of a failure are you that you?And you Wakko the point of leaving to a new place is to make people mad yet the only thing you done is make this place better.If-"Before he could continue Yakko cuts him off.

"Nice to see you too father."Yakko lied before he and Wakko move away from the computar with upset expressions.Afi and Ipa went up and had a talk with their mother in a foreign language but ended up with Afi saddened but mostly angered and Ipa sadden and self-conscious about her looks.They of course walked away from the computar after that.Evie was next up to the computar.

"Hello mother."Evie greeted her mother with a smile,the Evil Queen took one look before looking disgusted.

"Evie is that you?You look terrible,did you decide to wear less makeup like that beast of a daughter of Gothel's?"Evil Queen asked in an insulting manner.

"Well yes-"Before Evie could finish answering the Evil Queen cut her off.

"How could you?!I raised you for years on the idea of not looking like that woman's horrible daughter.Yet here I am seeing you crush my heart each moment you fail at that simple idea."Evil Queen said,Evie saddening with every sentence she said."This is the only way you can get a man since obviously your brain can not work if this idea is too much for you to comprehend."

"But I don't need a man-"Evie began but just got cut off again.

"You don't need a man?!"Evil Queen boomed in a loud voice."Of course you need a man you-"Before she could insult Evie more she cut her off.

"Good talking to you mother."Evie said with a forced smile before taking a few steps away then proceeding to drop her smile and show her true expression of sadness as she gazed at the ground.This left just me left to walk up to the computar to talk to my mother.

"Annabelle it is good to see you,it has been terrible without my loved one.Just missing my love one too much."Cruella said.If I was smart I would know she wasn't referring to me as her loved ones but for some reason I believed her and looked at her with longing,loving,and hopeful eyes.

"Really mother?You missed me that much?"I asked voice full of hope.

"Miss you?!"Mother exclaimed before she broke out in a fit of laughter breaking my heart and crushing all my hope."I was not talking about you darling,I have had to put my prized fur coat away since it is not longer safe to keep out and it has been terrible without it."I did not respond at first now crushed beyond belief from her saying she was talking about her coat as loved ones and not me but I was able to push is aside slightly and respond.

"Oh so do you not miss me?"I asked voice now saddened.

"Of course not dear,I miss only my loved ones."Mother said,hearing this almost made me cry but I bit my lip and held back my emotions.

"Oh well my bad mother."I began before looking at a clock in the room."Well out of time bye."Before they could respond I ended the vidoe chat.There was silence as what our parents said sank in before Ms.Andersen broke it.

"Well that went...Okay."Ms.Andersen said awkwardly,we all nodded but each knew it was a lie.

"Thank you for that but we should be leaving now."I said with a forced smile.

"Well okay,I will see the eight of you later."Ms.Andersen said to us,I nodded before we all left the room.When out all of our expressions turned grim.

"Good to see they missed us."Yakko said the only trace of happiness being his usual Chesire Cat grin.

"Yeah but we can't let that get to us,they were bound to feel that way.They are villains after all and we all known they don't miss their kids."I said to them getting agreement back in return."Now lets go find our other world's parents."The others agreed with me before we took off to find them.


	7. Chapter 6

_Annabelle P.O.V._

After Cruella came back with the others we left to dinner.The dinner began normal with us just learning more about their world as we ate.However near the end something none of us ever thought would happen actually happened.They told us they have legal guardianship over us now so we will no longer live in Auradon but with them in 'Storybrooke'. Then proceeded to tell us how life would be for us there on the first few days and some changes we will be seeing right away. After they told us that dinner was already finished so they decided to leave any futher discussions on the matter there for the night.They said their goodbyes before we all went to the room us girls shared to discuss our new found information.

"So that was news..." I said as we all entered the room.

"That is putting it lightly Belle."Evie said as she took a seat on her bed with Craig.

"This is us leaving with them!! Who knows what could happen to us there! We can die of get hurt or come close to death or..."Elizabeth said as she paced around the room frantically as she listed off worst-case scenarios.The others joined in listing off more worst-case scenarios.This would of went on for days but I knew that they had to see the good side to leaving instead of just focus on the worst-case scenarios.

"Guys stop."I yelled out before they all went silent."Yes I admit all of those things can happen but you can not just focus on that.You have to see there is good in this as well."

"And that is?"Elizabeth said as she stopped pacing and took a seat on her bed,tapping her foot now repeatedly on the floor.

"We no longer have to steal the wand."I said,everyone looking slightly relievedat the fact we nor longer needed the wandbut still partially skeptical."We only had to steal the wand to avoid getting punished when they send us back to the Isle, however if we don't go back to the Isle we don't have to worry about stealing the wand and the punishments that come from not doing it."The others agreed on what I said so I continued."And we won't be sent back to the Isle because they no longer have guardianship of us. So to wrap it all up we do not have to steal the wand."The others take a moment to let the information sink before their skepticalness about stealing the wand was gone."And isn't that enough to out weigh any of the worst-case scenarios?"The others seemed to still have doubts but agreed none the less."Good,because we only have this chance to escape our parents."Silence fell upon the room for a moment before Evie broke it.

"And from Regina's actions along with the others they actually care for us enough to least get a chance from us.If anything at that we can always leave if anything goes wrong."Evie explains,we all agreed.It was true we will always have each other even in this new living situation.

"And we do have something they said to look forward to."Ipa said taking a seat on her bed with Afi.

"True."Yakko admits as he takes a seat on Elizabeth's bed along with Wakko.Silence fell once more before it was broken once again.

"So as a group we agree with not fighting aganist leaving with them rather choosing to leave anyway?"I ask sticking my hand out for them to put their hands ontop in agreement. Evie puts her hand on top first, Yakko second, Wakko third, Ipa fourth, Afi fifth, Elizabeth sixth, and finally Craig seventh. "What are we?" A smirk now dawning my face as I look at the others.

"Rotten to the core." Everyone but Craig says as we lift our hands into the air.

"Good, now as much as I would love to talk more we do have to turn in for night so you boys have to leave." I say noticing the time on the near by clock read ten.

"True but who says we can't spend the night here?" Yakko reasoned, he was not correct by any chance and Evie made sure he knew so.

"All the facility, staff, royals, and Fairy Godmother." Evie said answering Yakko's question despite it being rhetorical. In return everyone gave her ether an 'who cares' or 'that's the point' or 'we are evil' look.

"Anyway." Yakko began nowproceeding fromEvie's comment. "No one says not to so we must have a sleepover."

"Okay than who sleeps where?" I ask, already knowing we would have to share beds tonight.

"Wakko and Elizabeth can bunk together, Craig and Anna can bunk together, Afi and Ipa can share a bed with one another and Evie andI will be sharing a bed." Yakko explains with a huge grin,probably happy about bunking with Evie. This of course lead to a fight between Yakko and Wakko over the fact Yakko got to sleep with Evie but after agreeing Wakko couldsleep with her next time the argument ended and we were all right to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: From this point until the children start to come more together in one realm there are going to be some chapters in which certain peoples points of views that are not Annabelle or one of her friends are told.In this chapter you see what happens that night as the Vks slept in Auradon from Ursula's eldest daughter Alexander point of view.Take into consideration she is still on the Isle at the beginning of this so this chapter will begin there.)**

 _Alexander P.O.V._

It was a late night on the Isle,and all the members of the Hook family and two other crews were all cramped into my mother's shop.

"My fellow villains we have called upon you for a reason." My husband Loki Hook,Captain's Hook eldest son, began as he took a stand beside me, in front of everyone.

"What reason is that sir?" Smee Jr, Mr. Smee's grandson, asked him.

"That reason is for once in our lives we are going to escape the Isle."Loki said, all but me looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We can't escape the Isle!" Lori Hook, eldest daughter of Captain Hook, commented with disgust.

"Yeah there are sharks in the water." Lynn II Hook, Captain Hook's fifth eldest daughter, commented as she threw up her arms dramatically.

"And even a magic barrier around the island." Luna Hook, Captain Hook's third eldest daughter, commented.

"We can escape the Isle and we will tonight." Loki said firmly, yet still no one believed him but me.

"But how?" Leo Hook, Captain Hook's sixth eldest son, asked with a curious expression.

"My lovely Alexander will explain that." Loki said as he motioned towards me lovingly getting gags from some and eye rolls from others. Ignoring their reactions I stepped forward before speaking.

"After years of searching we have finally gotten our hands on this." I said as I held up a portal gun, everyone looked at it with amazment and wonder." A portal gun that will open up a portal that will allow us to travel to a island in a different realm that does not have a stupid magic barrier around it or sharks in the near by water and one that me and Loki will be the King and Queen of."Hearing this made most even more amazed but some were still skeptical.

"But won't the magical barrier keep it from working?" Lincoln Hook, Captain Hook's seventh eldest son, asked getting agreement from a few others.

"It would if we were using magic to make this gun work,"I began as a smirk dawned my face."but we are not using magic, rather physics."It took a moment for the explanation to sink in but once it did everyone had smirks on their faces.

"We will be free!" Hailey, daughter of the Mad Hatter, said with a crazy grin as she began to shake with excitement.

"Of course we will,"Loki said with a huge grin."After all nothing can stop us when we stand united."

"So now that we have removed any disbelif on our escape it is time to escape."I said getting different forms of cheering from everyone."Now the first step is for everyone to go pack the essentiels and meet back here as soon as possible."With that everyone gave different forms of 'yes' before going off to pack leaving me alone with Loki and some of the younger children under the age of one.

"It is finally happening love." Loki said as he took me into a loving brace."We are finally leaving this island and giving those who we care about the life they deserve. A life without _Captain Hook_ , _Ursula_ ,or any other Isle struggle."

"And just think about what we will be able to have there." I said as I slipped from his embrace and began to pack a near by small bag with homemade formula.

"A house that has enough rooms for all of us,shoes without holes and matching laces, food always on the table,and clothes for the winter."Loki said as he listed off just some of the things we dreamed of having for years.

"Boys who can fall for you and not just play with your heart."Lori says as she returns with a small purse bag.

"Cloth to make clothes with."Leni Hook,Captain Hook's second eldest daughter,adds as she comes in holding a small bag and a notebook.

"Brand new clothes for everyone."Loni Hook,Captain Hook's second eldest son, adds as he comes in with a sword mounted on his back and a small bag.

"Parts for a guitar."Luke Hook,Captain Hook's third eldest son,adds as he comes in holding a guitar case and a sword.

"Most defiantly."Luna said as she entered holding a guitar case and sword.

"People to make laugh."Lane Hook,Captain Hook's fourth eldest son,said as he entered holding his ventriloquist dummy, Mrs. Coconut, and a small coin bag.

"And laugh they will my comedy amigo." Luan Hook,Captain Hook's fourth eldest daughter,said as she entered right behind him with her ventriloquist dummy, Mr.Coconut, and a book for telling jokes.

"And people to challenge." Lynn Hook,Captain Hook's fifth eldest son, said as he came in holding his sports bag.

"More like dominate." Lynn II said as she entered behind Lynn holding a homemade tennis racket.

"We will be able to finally leave the title of villain behind and become super heros."Linka Hook,Captain Hook's sixth eldest daughter,said as she entered not only with her old backpack on her back but in her super hero costume.

"Super heros who stand for justice."Leo said as he entered holding and wearing the same thing as Linka.

"And all that is right with the world." Lincoln said as he came in holding and wearing the samething as both Linka and Leo.

"And for the underdogs of the world." London Hook,Captain Hook's seventh eldest daught, said as she entered wearing and holding the samething as Leo,Linka,and Lincoln.

"I can find a real bat." Lars Hook,Captain Hook's eighth eldest son,said as he entered holding his Daphne du Maurier bust.

"Last one I seen turned out to just be fake."Lucy Hook,Captain Hook's eighth eldest daughter,said as she entered carrying her Edwin bust.

"And we will see tons of frogs and other reptiles."Leif Hook,Captain Hook's ninth eldest son, said as he entered not holding anything but instead wearing a shirt under his overalls.

"We can even see a three headed one." Lana Hook,Captain Hook's ninth eldest daughter, said with glee as she entered holding a her pig, Charlie.

"I can find a prince."Lola Hook, Captain Hook's tenth eldest daughter, said as she entered holding her torn and worn out princess bag.

"This 'prince' will need to have a nice talk with me before even meeting you." Lexx Hook,Captain Hook's tenth eldest son, said protectivly as he entered with a sword in one hand and a box in the other.

"Worry not my dear brother her chances of marring a prince is one to least a billion." Lisa Hook,Captain Hook's eleventh eldest daughter, said as she entered holding a old bookbag.

"And even that is not great odds."Leif Hook,Captain Hook's eleventh eldest son,said as he entered holding a old worn down textbook.

"And plus even if she beats those odds it could work out in our favor." Urson said as he entered with Arkin, Arlen,Aero,and Abner close behind each of them holding a bag and a sword.

"By making us so rich?" Huey asked as he enter holding a slightly ripped bag.

"Of course." Riley said as he entered holding a duffel bag,and Fredrick and having Rhiley,Smee Jr and Hadley right behind him,who which were all three holding a sword and small bag.

"And money does open almost every door for the rich." Una said as she entered holding a backpack on her back.

"Maybe I will be normal there." Theresa,daughter of the Queen of Heart's, said with a sign as she walked in holding a makeup bag and a box with a heart shape on it.

"That will happen the day I am not green."Yvette,the Wicked Witch of the West's eldest daughter, said as she walked in holding a bag,a broom,and with her monkey,George, on her hat.

"But why rid yourselves of what makes us different?"Sonali,the wicked Witch of the West's youngest daughter, said as she entered carrying the samethings as Yvette but with a monkey named Jermy rather than one named George.

"So we can be normal?"Hailey said as she entered with a almost empty carrot bag.

"I like how the conversation began as all the new possibilities for us and now it is on why we would not want to have what makes us different."I commented having took note of the direction the conversation was stirring itself in as more people returned.

"Don't most conversations you begin and let us carry on though end up like that though?"Jay,the son of Jafar, asked as he entered holding a sword and genie lamp.

"I guess."I said as I finished packing and went to stand in front of everyone."Now is everyone here and ready to leave?"

"Hold up!"Jimmy said as he entered with Jabin,Jaakko,Jabril,Jabari,and Jacen.Jimmy was holding a bag and sword,Jabin was holding microphone,Jaakko who was holding a mirror a bag,Jabril who was holding a romance book,Jabari who was holding a backpack,and Jacen who was just holding a sword.

"Don't leave without us."Jacen said to me.

"We won't."I reasurred them before asking the same question as before."Now is everyone here and ready to leave?"Not getting any forms of 'no' I motioned to Loki who in return went and grabbed a wagon before putting Uma,Ruby, Lily,and Leon in it and grabbing a near by sword to put on his belt."It is time for freedom."With that I raised the portal gun and shot at a near by wall, instantly a portal appeared amazing everyone.

"Freedom!"Hailey shouted before running through the portal.

"Well lets not let her go alone."Loki said before walking through the portal as he pulled the wagon full of infants with him.One by one we followed behind Loki,not once regretting leaving through the portal.


	9. Chapter 8

_Alexander P.O.V._

After stepping out the portal we were greeted by a world that left us all speechless. There was green grass, trees with leaves that ranged from many colors, bears eating fruit from trees, fish swimming in clear blue water, birds flying through the air and some resting in nests. It was better than anything I could have ever hoped for.

"Well, it seems like our new homes is everything we wanted and then some."Loki said everyone agreed with him.

"And the first thing we need to do in our new home is to gather supplies."I began."Everyone above ten go and gather supplies for the building, and everyone between seven, and nine go gather anything we can eat, and some firewood. Those under seven stay here with me and help keep guard of all of our possessions. When enough supplies have been gathered we will move onto another course of actions."Everyone quickly agreed before setting their belongings down and beginning to do the task they were given.

"I will watch the little ones, you go supervise the others who are collecting supplies."I told Loki as I went over and took the wagon's handle from him. Loki nodded before collecting those old enough to collect supplies, and heading off with them. As I began to tend to the babies Riley came over with Fredrick.

"What are we going to get supplies for the babies? As far as I can see there is nothing of the sort anywhere around here." Rhiley said to me as he set down Fredrick next to me. After taking a quick look around I had to agree with him, there was no way to get baby supplies here. We would have to use the portal gun to head somewhere that has baby supplies.

"We will send a group out to get some of those once the supplies are gathered."I told him, he nodded and took down next to me.

"Well, I guess you are stuck with me Fred." I told Fredrick as I turned my attention back to the babies once more.

 _Annabelle P.O.V._

The next morning as we slept a knock came and interrupted our peaceful slumber.

"Fairy Godmother do not come in we are awake." I called out to her on the other side of the door. I then proceeded to fall back to sleep but soon the door was opened, but instead of Fairy Godmother entering our parents did.

"Darlings, it is time to get up."Cruella's voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Five more minutes Ms. De Vil." Wakko said with a sign.

"We do not have five minutes to give you children." Maleficent voice said sternly.

"Is it because we have classes today? Because if it is then we can show up late if we want." I said as I repositioned myself on my bed.

"Or how about not at all?" Afi asked probably smirking.

"You children are not allowed to skip or show up late to school on purpose." Regina told us in a stern mother like tone."However we are not short on time for that reason, Fairy Godmother has informed us the portal we need to use to get to Storybrooke will open at noon in the place it open last time. Meaning we have until then to get ready to leave."

"Uh fine I am getting up."I said getting up out of bed. The others did the same as well, some not as happy as others.

"Get dressed and packed after that meet us at the cafeteria we will be having breakfast there today."Gothel said before leaving the room with the others.

"Well, we might as well get to our room so we can change and pack our clothes." Yakko said.

"See ya at breakfast." I said to the boys as they left the room to get ready.

"So we leave for what can be a better life today?" I asked with a nervous but excited smile.

"I can't wait but..."Evie said stretching off at the end of her sentence making us look at her.

"But what?" Elizabeth asked Evie.

"But what about the other children on the Isle? The ones without parents to go home to, shouldn't we try to bring them too? Or the ones who have parents but their parents are like ours or worst than ours, should they be left behind?"Evie ranted. It took a minute for what she was saying to sink in but once it did I had to admit she had a point. There was orphans or children with parents like ours or worse on the Isle who are being left behind when we leave and do they deserve to be left or do they deserve to be brought along? If I was a hero of the last generation I would have to say be left behind but I am not. I am a second generation villain I do see them in more than black and white, I have seen their potential beyond being a villain and for that I have to say they should come as well.

"They deserve to come but our parents won't bring other people's kids right?"I ask knowing that most people only like to raise their own kids and not have to deal with other's kids.

"We can convince them to bring them as well."Evie said with a look of determination.

"How?" Ipa asks Evie.

"By pulling at their heart strings."Evie said. It did not seem foolproof but it was worth a try to convince them.

"Okay, lets do it." I say with a smile on my face. We spend a few more moments getting ready before heading to the cafeteria. Upon arriving we notice our parents table and go join them.

"Where are the boys?" I ask Regina.

"Most likely still getting ready." Regina says.

"Well while we wait there is something Evie would like to ask you guys."I said knowing this may be the best time to bring up bringing other children as well.

"What would you like to ask us dear?"Regina asked Evie.

"Can we bring some of the Isle kids with us as well?" Evie asked.

"Yeah the ones without parents or parents like our or ones with parents worst than ours?"I ask expanding upon Evie's question.

"Who are these children specifically?"Regina asks with a raised brow.

"The daughter of the man in the mirror, Hades' son and daughter, Panic's daughter, Pain's daughter, experiment 717, Cupid's son, the Boogie Man's son and granddaughter, Kibosh's son, the raven's son, Diablo's son, Horned King's son, Scar's sons, Claude Frollo's son, Rumble's son, and Governor Rateliffe's son."Evie listed off.

"Are you sure these children will be willing to leave the Isle?"Gothel asked us, this gave us hope we could get them onboard with bringing more kids.

"Of course, they would love to come." Ipa says despite not knowing that for sure. Our parents seemed in thought for a moment before Regina spoke.

"If that is the case then they can come back with us, those who do not have parents in our realm will stay with me while the others will go with their parents."Regina said, making us cheer and Evie hug her, which caught her off guard at first making her stiff but soon she hugged back.

"Wow what is happening over here to warrant a hug from Evie?" Wakko's voice asked, we all turned to watch as he and the other boys came and joined our table.

"We are bringing more kids from the Isle with us to their realm."I explained to the boys.

"Kids like Malefi-"Yakko began to ask but was cut off by Evie.

"Yes." Evie answered.

"Okay but how are-"Wakko began to ask but was cut off by Evie just like Yakko was.

"Leave that to me." Evie said giving Wakko a look that said 'not to ask another question'. Wakko nodded and the questions died down before we went and got breakfast. As we sat and ate our breakfast Craig decided to tell a story and even though our parents clearly did not understand a thing Craig was trying to get across they listened and least pretended to be interested. After his story we all began off to pick up the kids from the Isle, our parents, of course, did not come along. The first person we began to pick up was the daughter of the man in the mirror. We found her in some abandoned fort on a beaten mattress bandaging her arm up.

"Hello Zaada, did you get another wound?" Evie asked. To some on the Isle asking about wounds they received was never a good idea, because most got them from their parents and no one wanted to admit their parents hurt them. However, Zaada loved to get wounds and was perfectly fine with you pointing them out, especially if she got a new one.

"Av course, ay done got ayy awful new bite on my arm frawum 717." Zaada said, her southern accent coming out thick.

"But I thought 717 was your sidekick, why would he bite you?" I asked knowing that sidekicks usually never hurt their leader.

"Ay done told him ta." Zaada said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How far did he bite?" Yakko asked ignoring the rude tone she just answered with.

"Far enough ta make me bleed but nahwt mawe than ayy little whahl. Honestly he could ayn' should av bit deepuurr." Zaada said, getting nods from some of us. It was silent for a moment before Evie spoke.

"Well anyways Zaada we came to get you and 717 so you guys can come live in another world with us." Evie said not sugar coating it at all.

"What type av 'othuurr wawld'?" Zaada asked, voice full of curiosity.

"A world where villains love children, no villain is trapped on an island, and there are plenty of free grade 'A' bandages and things to destory." Evie explained leaving out so much about this new world.

"There is mighty ayy wawld like that there?" Zaada asked, not fully believing what she was hearing but having hope it was all true.

"Yep and you and 717 will get to see it." Evie said, Zaada now looked at her fearful so Evie continued speaking."Don't worry we will be there with you to take this world on together." With that Zaada looked now relieved and on board.

"Whel than ay bettuurr getted packed ayn' get 717 ta pack as whel." Zaada said as she finished bandaging her arm and began to head towards the exit.

"Meet us at my hideout when you are done packing." I yelled to Zaada as she left. I got a 'will do' in response before I turned to face Evie.

"You know you left out many things?"I asked Evie, knowing that leaving information out might not be the best idea in the long run.

"Yes, but what I left out she can find out later on." Evie said, not wrong at all."Anyway, we have no time to worry about that minor detail we still have others to get."

"Who is next?" Yakko asked.

"The son of the Boogieman." Evie said, making Yakko and Wakko shiver in fear.

"That boy creeps me out." Yakko says fearfully as the color drains from his and Wakko's face.

"Are you two scared of him?!" I ask completely shocked they could even fear him, he did not leave his domain much and when he did no one ever seen him, so what was there to fear?!

"He isLITERALLY the son of theBOOGIEMANand has a whole domain to himself, how can you not fear him?" Wakko said fearfully as he looked at me as if I said something crazy.

"He never is seen, what is there to fear?" I ask Wakko still not understanding why he or Yakko had a fear of the Boogieman's son.

"Well-" Yakko began only to be cut off by Evie.

"We have no time to discuss Wakko's and Yakko's fears guys we have limited time to find everyone." Evie said silencing our discussion and causing us all to look at her."Wakko and Yakko go gather any gold you can find while we go get the Boogieman's son." Wakko and Yakko quickly nodded and ran off."Come on guys let find THEBOOGIEMAN."With that, we began to follow Evie as she leads us to the domain of the Boogieman's son. To my surprise, it was not what I thought it would be, instead of a place of true horror it was a simple graveyard.

"His domain is a graveyard?" I questioned as gazed at a nearby tombstone.

"Whose domain?" A voice mysterious voice said making me scream and jump in Craig's arms, Elizabeth to mimic my actions, but jump into Ipa's arms, Afi to scream and jump into Evie's arms.

"Who said that?" I asked slightly frightened by the mysterious voice. I, however, did not get a response but me, Elizabeth, and Afi did get put down.

"That was the Boogieman's son." Evie said she let out a sigh.

"It seems like we have a genius." The same mysteries voice from before said. This time we were able to locate the location of the voice and were not surprised at all to see a teenager holding a toddler.

"Morgan, son of Boogieman, and keeper of the graveyard domain, I have a deal with your name written all over it." Evie said making Morgan grin a wicked grin.

"What kind of dealqueenie?" Morgan asked, not only referring to Evie by the nickname 'Queenie', but saying it in a slick Scottish accent. This, of course, annoyed Evie but she choose to only to show it enough that we will notice.

"You and your daughter Taylor come with us to a new world where villains love children and you two will be part of a new family." Evie said, Morgan did not look on board by what she said so she continued. "With this new family is a new beginning, one where Taylor will be able to be seen as something more than a villain. One where she can have all that she deserves, don't you want that for her?" What Evie asked was a low blow, especially knowing Morgan will do anything for Taylor, but this was needed to get him on board.

"Fine, but I am not going to school." Morgan said,this request was not realistic or ever going to happen but he did not need to know that now.

"Good, get packed and meet us back at our hideout when you're done." Evie said, Morgan rolled his eyes before dropping and smoke bomb that immediately went off. When the smoke cleared Morgan and the toddler he was holding were gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked as I looked around for any traces of the two.

"It doesn't matter where those two went, lets go find the Underworld gang." Evie said before she began to head North. We all began to follow alongside her. After ten minutes of following her we came upon another graveyard.

"Why are we heading to so many graveyards today?" I asked Evie as we entered.

"Because Hade's son prefers to take these graveyards up as a hideout." Evie explained as she approached a tombstone. She then proceeded to knock a few times on the tombstone, after a few moments of nothing happening a voice spoke out.

"Look what we have here, a devil's crew." We all turned to the source of the voice to find the son of Hades, Blazes. In most cases, we would not be surprised to see him here, but because he did come out of nowhere we were somewhat surprised. Lucky for us it was a surprise we could live with.

"Who is this 'we' you are referring to Blazes? You are the only one here beside us." Evie said, noticing that only we were there with Blazes, yet he uses the word 'we' still.

"I am not here alone, I have my crew with me." Blazes said, but nothing happened."My crew is with me." Nothing happened again, this seemed to annoy Blazes enough to make him face-palm."Just come out already." This time three boys did step out of the shadows.

"You have a crew Blazes?"Elizabeth asked, Blazes dawned a smug smile upon hearing her question.

"Of course, I have a crew made up of three members." Blazes said proudly, probably just proud of his crew, even though his crew is not very impressive from what I can tell from looks alone.

"Okay..."I said, there was a moment of silence before Evie spoke up.

"Do you, and your crew want to come to a new world with us? You all would get the chance to start over with a new family, and experience many more amazing things one could only dream of from the Isle." Evie said, but we could tell Blazes and his crew was not fully sold over so I decided to make the offer sound more tempting.

"Plus Morgan there would be people to show off your crew to there." I say, this seemed to be just enough to win him over.

"If you put it that way than I agree to come with you." Blazes said, agreeing to come.

"We" One of the three green haired boys said in a slow spacey tone.

"Go" The other green haired boy said in the same fashion as the other green haired boy.

"With" The final green haired boy said in the same fashion as the other two.

"Blazes." All three green haired boys said at once, still in the same fashion as they were previously speaking in.

"That is great to hear," Evie began"just make sure to pack all your belongings and meet us back at our hideout. Blazes, and his crew agreed before leaving off to pack their belongings. Once they were fully gone Evie turned to me."Lets go find MB." With that Evie began to head South with us following behind her. After ten minutes we came upon a small shed.

"I will have to get MB alone, but the rest of you can head, and get Slash, and his brother." Evie said, we agreed before leaving Evie to take care of MB while we went to get Slash, and his brother. After a few minutes we came upon Slash along with brother. Upon noticing my arrival Slash's brother,Cutts, ran over to me. He immediately started to bounce around me.

"Ana Ana Ana Ana Ana."He repeated over and over again as he began to bounce around me at a somewhat faster pace.

"Hmm, not giving me-" Before I could finish my sentence I was bombarded by Slash himself.

"Whoa, what has gotten you all riled up today?" I asked him, but the answer I received was not one I predicted to receive.

"We heard you now stay in (Auardone)-" Slash began only to be interrupted by Cutts.

"And was wondering when you go back can you take the two of us with you? Please please please please." Cutts asked before repeating the word 'please' over and over again.

"Of course, and to make things better you are coming with us to somewhere better than ()." I said, Cutts dawned the biggest smile one can dawn before jumping at me pulling me into a hug. It caught me off guard leading me to fall me on the ground.

"Thank you thank you." Cutts began to repeat over and over again.

"No problem, but you two need to get packed." I said, Cutts quickly got off of me.

"We will!!!" He said before running over to Slash, and grabbing him by his arm. He immediately started to pull his brother off Northward as he said: "Come Slasher we need to pack".

"Meet us by our hideout when you two are done."I called out to them before they left earshot.

"Do we go onto the next person or do we wait for Evie to show back up?" Ipa asks me, I thought about it for a moment before deciding to move on without Evie in order to save time. However, I also at the same time decided to split up to round up people in order to save more time.

"We will move on without her to save time." I answered before turning to Craig. "Craig, go findDiablo's son, and get him to come to this world with us." I then turned to Ipa, and Afi. "The two of you to go, and do the same with Hade's daughter, and her crew." I then turned to Elizabeth."Go do the same with Cupid's son."

"Yes De Vil." All but Craig said before going to complete the tasks I assigned to them. Once they were gone I began my way off to recruit the son of the raven. After a few minutes I came upon him near a grave.

"Rave you need to go pack you are coming to the new world with us." I straight out told him, he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why would I go anywhere with the devil?" He asked me.

"Evie is going so you have to." I said, I was right though. If the child of the lead villain leaves then the sidekicks' kids have to follow behind them, whether they wanted to or not.

"I'll go pack." He said as he began off to pack.

"When you are done meet us at our hideout."I said getting a 'whatever' in response right before he left earshot of me. After a minute of completing who to head to next, I began off to visit the son ofGovernor Rateliffe.

 **A/N: Hello readers, I would like to apologize for the long time it took me to write this chapter, and thank you all for the support you have been giving this book. There are has been quite a lot of children added to this book in this chapter and the one to come, but that is for two reasons. One reason is that I wanted Emma to have to turn to Regina on advice on how to deal with such a large family. This would only be the case if Regina also had a large family. The second one is I have a grand plan that would need quite a few people to complete. These new kids will have their personality shown in more depth later on, along with the children who have yet to show up, but were mentioned as coming to StoryBrooke as well.**

 **I would also be switching between the area Ursula's group is in andStoryBrooke in the upcoming chapters, but I will make sure to make that clear by switching to a point of view of someone who is part of their group first.**

 **If any of you have recommendations you might want to be included in this book just comment them, and I will try to add them at one point.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Annabelle P.O.V._

After searching around the Isle for thirty minutes I finally came upon the son of Governor Rateliffe, Christopher.

"Ms. De Vill have you come to sample some of my father's fur collection again, or does your mother need some for one her projects again?" Christopher asked me as he brushed his father's fur collection.

"I have come for none of the sort." I began in a regal voice. "I have come to offer you an opportunity to start your life over somewhere far from here. In a new family where you can begin again with opportunities that you can only dream of here." Christopher looked at as if to see if could find any lies in the words I spoke, but sighed when he could fine none.

"I can tell that you tell no lies Ms. De Vill, I will start over in this new family you speak of." Christopher said.

"That would be wise." I began in the same voice as before. "Have your belongings packed, and meet me at my old hideout. I will see you than."With that said Christopher agreed, said his goodbye, and began off to pack his belongings. Once he was out of sight I began off in the direction that I knew Rumble's son. However, as I was doing so I was cut off by Evie.

"Were you able to get Slash, and his brother to agree to come with us?" Evie asks as she comes up, and stands in front of me.

"Yep, I sent the others out to get Diablo's son, Hade's daughter, and her crew,and Cupid's son while I went, and got Governor Rateliffe's son. By now they should have got them to agree to coming with us, and are probably waiting at our hideout for us. Were you able to convince MB?" I asked to Evie who in return nodded.

"It took sometime, but I was able to get him on board." Evie began. "I also was able to get the Horned King's son, Claude Frollo's son,and Rumble's son while I was at it." I as slightly surprised to hear Evie was able to get the last three we needed in the time she had, but than again I did spend half a hour on one person so she did have time, and the motive.

"Do you think the others have convinced who I assigned them to?" I asked Evie getting a nod in response. "Do you think they are back at our hideout already?" Another nod. "We should go meet up with them than." Evie agreed, and with that we were off to our hideout. Once we were at our hideout we found it stocked to the brim full of the children we convinced to come along with us, the belongings they were bringing along with them, my crew, and some of the items my crew were bringing with them. Upon seeing this I take a stand on a box, and draw everyone's' attention to me.

"My fellow villains today is the day, the day we leave the Isle behind to begin a new life with a new family. To some this may be scare, you may not be sure if leaving is correct. However, think not of what you fear, but what you can gain. Gain opportunists, and privileges you an only dream of here. Gain a new start with a new town , and a loving parent. Gain the life you deserve." I explain in a proud voice as the others look towards me with hope in their eyes."Now who is with me?" A loud cheer roar out from everyone. "Then grab your belongings, and lets go." A loud cheer roars out again before I begin to lead the crowd away to the limbo that is waiting to take us to Auradon.


	11. Chapter 10

_Alexander P.O.V._

After hours of watching over those who were too young to gather supplies Loki returned with the others, each holding a various amounts of different supplies.

"We have returned my love, we were able to gather enough supplies to last us for least the next two weeks, along with enough building materials to be able to build us a home." Loki said as he came over, and place a kiss on my cheek.

"That's good to hear, good job everyone." I told those who gathered the supplies with a smile. I then turned to congratulate those who stood behind before turning to face those who gathered the supplies. "Take a seat with those who stayed behind we have enough supplies to move onto our next curse of action." Everyone, but Loki went, and took a seat next to those who stood behind. Once they did, Loki, and I moved to stand in front of everyone.

"My fellow villains" Loki began."We have gathered enough supplies to move onto the next course of action. It is time to build our new home, but before we can start building we have to vote on what w are going to build."

"The options you guys can vote from are a ship, a tree-house, or combine the two, and build a ship in the trees." I began." The option with the most votes will be the one we build, but take in mind you will only have one vote, and we can not build the other option once we have started building the option that won. Now are there any questions?" No one moved to ask any questions so I continued on. "Since there are no questions we can start voting now. If you want the first option stand up, if you want the second option raise your hand, and if you want the third option do not move at all." There was a few moments where no one moved, too busy deciding the option they wanted to vote for, but soon they began to move. A few of them stood up, around thirteen of them did not move at all, and them raised their hands.

"It seems that we have a clear winner." Loki began. "We are going to build a tree-house. However, before we can begin building we have to decide how many rooms we are going to need, what those rooms will be used for, and who will be building. We are obviously going to need to share rooms, but this time we will only have up to six people share one room. With that in mind we will need to build at least fifteen bedrooms. Aside from bedrooms we will need to have a large kitchen, four bathrooms, a guarded storage room, and a large living room. With the rooms in mind we will have to choose who is going to build. For safety reasons those below seven will not be allowed to build, also Lincoln, Leo, London, and Linka, you four will not help build as well, instead you four will be watching over the ones under three while Alexander watches over the supplies."

"With all of that said those who are old enough to help with building follow Loki, he will go over what part you will be doing when it comes to construction." I began. Without a second of hesitation those old enough began to follow Loki as he went over their roles, and how each role will come together. Once they were out of sight I turned to Leo,London, Linka, and Lincoln. "You four can take them now, just make sure not to wander off to far."

"We won't." Leo, Linka, London, and Lincoln said all at the same time before grabbing the little ones, and walking off to find somewhere to watch over them at. Once they were far enough I turned back to the ones still remaining.

"The rest of you can mingle among each other while the others build our new home." I told those remaining. They seemed to be fine with it as a minute later they were all playing with each other, some staying where they were, and others going somewhere close by. Not having anything else to do I just decided to take a seat as I kept close eye on everyone.

 **A/N: This chapter is more on the shorter side, not much happened. This is, because I wanted to spend a short chapter dealing with this large family. They will not be in a few chapters for a while, because I am going to come back to them once building on their house is done.**

 **To MalTheDragonQueen: I am going to try to answer all your questions, if I forget one just remind me of the question, and I will make sure to answer it next chapter. One, this is sort of a multi-way crossover, it is in the aspect that I am using characters from other places and the portal gun aspect from Rick and Morty, but that is about it for now. Two, I take ocs, but only for the heros' kids, not villains. If you have one in mind just comment or PM their information. I can't promise they will be used soon, but will be used when the action picks up. Three, I am not including Carlos in this book, maybe the sequel. However, Mal is in this book just not included yet. Four, I just gave Te Fiti a random name, it just happened to be used by some else in Once Upon A Time. Four, I just write in first person point of view, for now. Five, the reason for having the loud housekids in this book is for many reasons, but one will be clear later when the action picks up. Six, they are teens, but people get married that age, especially in Disney. Also they will be called out for marring so young later. There are a handful of ocs, but only some will be main characters, some sidecharacters, and some background characters. Only the main ones will show their point of view, and the side ones will have to help the main ones. The background ones will have a purpose when the action picks up. Sorry for the long response,just did not want to leave anything out. Also thanks for the comments they were helpful.**


End file.
